mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Discord/Gallery
Season two Discord EvilLaugh S02E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 EVIL Discord S02E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Audience and actors singing The Heart Carol finale S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Pinkie Pie dancing S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Season three Twilight 'Huh' S3E2.png|The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Angel trying to pull Discord S3E10.png|Keep Calm and Flutter On Fluttercord Flashback S3E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure Season four Fluttershy S4 opening theme with Discord.png|My Little Pony theme song Discord in the shower S4E01.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Discord wearing 3D glasses S4E02.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Discord 'just a little small request' S4E11.png|Three's A Crowd Discord-shaped lamp S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Discord playing a harp S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Discord sad S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 ''Rainbow Rocks'' animated shorts Perfect Day for Fun Fluttershy scared of Discord doll EG2.png Fluttershy whacks Discord doll with mallet EG2.png|They must still be enemies. Season five Discord thrilled to see Fluttershy S5E7.png|Make New Friends but Keep Discord Discord "we were all at Sweet Apple Acres" S5E22.png|What About Discord? Discord with the princesses in clown costumes S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Season six Captain Wuzz fires arrow through skeleton puppet S6E17.png|Dungeons & Discords Discord seething with red-eyed rage S6E25.png|To Where and Back Again - Part 1 Discord "when I heard that I'd be playing" S6E26.png|To Where and Back Again - Part 2 Season seven Celestial Advice Twilight Sparkle's friendship mirror S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle looking at her mirror S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle proud "I am!" S7E1.png Twilight "the first thing she'll see when she wakes up" S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle "I plan on giving it to her" S7E1.png Ponies gathered for Starlight and friends' ceremony S7E1.png Twilight, Discord, and friends looking at ceremony crowd S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle "they set the changelings free" S7E1.png Discord appears behind the crowd S7E1.png Discord cheering for himself S7E1.png Discord acting as his own cheerleader S7E1.png Starlight and friends bowing to Celestia and Luna S7E1.png Starlight and Trixie receiving their medals S7E1.png Discord's head pops off S7E1.png Discord looking at his medal S7E1.png Ponies and changelings cheer for the heroes S7E1.png Discord pops out of Trixie's hat S7E1.png Discord boops Trixie on the nose S7E1.png Twilight watches Starlight from across the room S7E1.png Discord appears curled around Twilight S7E1.png Discord "Starlight is student of the year" S7E1.png Discord "what are we going to do with her?" S7E1.png Discord boops Twilight on the nose S7E1.png Discord "being her mentor and all that" S7E1.png Discord "her destiny falls squarely on" S7E1.png Twilight teleports away from Discord S7E1.png Twilight reappears next to Discord S7E1.png Twilight "I've planned enough friendship lessons" S7E1.png Discord laughing at Twilight Sparkle S7E1.png Discord "beyond basic friendship lessons" S7E1.png Discord showing his medal to Twilight S7E1.png Discord "I thought you were joking" S7E1.png Discord "you are joking, right?" S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle starting to sweat S7E1.png Twilight nervous "of course I was" S7E1.png Discord "you should have a grand master plan" S7E1.png Discord "Celestia set you on the path" S7E1.png Discord holding Twilight Sparkle's wings S7E1.png Discord trolling Twilight Sparkle S7E1.png Discord "I'm sure she can't wait to hear" S7E1.png Discord rubbing his hands together S7E1.png Discord disappears before Twilight S7E1.png Discord getting Starlight's attention S7E1.png Discord "well, just you, really" S7E1.png Discord puts on pair of Groucho glasses S7E1.png Starlight Glimmer excusing herself S7E1.png Discord picks up Starlight and teleports away S7E1.png Discord returns to Twilight with Starlight S7E1.png Starlight Glimmer "never mind" S7E1.png Discord talking to Starlight S7E1.png Discord pushing Twilight toward Starlight S7E1.png Discord "we were both fairly interested" S7E1.png Starlight understanding; Discord annoyed S7E1.png Trixie excited to have her picture taken S7E1.png Trixie begrudgingly lets Discord come along S7E1.png Starlight and Discord walk away from Twilight S7E1.png Tiny Discord bathing in Twilight's punch S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle looking at tiny Discord S7E1.png Discord "already planned the perfect moment" S7E1.png Discord "make the grand announcement" S7E1.png Discord pulls the drain plug in his punch bath S7E1.png Discord returns to normal size in a purple suit S7E1.png Twilight pours her punch in a potted plant S7E1.png Discord speaking with the main five S7E1.png Discord "going to be so exciting!" S7E1.png Applejack "she didn't tell any of us" S7E1.png Discord "you're not as close as you think" S7E1.png Discord "just kidding" S7E1.png Discord "wanted it to be a big surprise" S7E1.png Discord having a tea party S7E1.png Discord "make a big announcement!" S7E1.png Main five ponies in agreement S7E1.png Discord the boom mic operator S7E1.png Discord "your big plan for Starlight" S7E1.png Discord "silly me" S7E1.png Discord "we're all very excited" S7E1.png Discord with a big excited grin S7E1.png Twilight nervously looks away from the crowd S7E1.png Discord "coming up with a plan just now" S7E1.png Discord "oh, dear" S7E1.png Discord "could be pretty embarrassing" S7E1.png Discord happy to help S7E1.png Discord loves being helpful S7E1.png Starlight Glimmer surrounded by friends S7E1.png Discord "send her to my realm" S7E1.png Discord "way to not pick up" S7E1.png Discord tapping on Starlight Glimmer S7E1.png Discord "cause a little mischief" S7E1.png Discord "turn Celestia's castle into cheese" S7E1.png Discord "it's a 'gouda' idea" S7E1.png Discord laughing at his own cheese joke S7E1.png Discord "the first of many cheese jokes" S7E1.png Starlight "that all sounds wonderful" S7E1.png Starlight excuses herself from the party S7E1.png Photo of Mane Six and friends at Our Town S7E1.png Starlight's reflection in her wall mirror S7E1.png Twilight and Starlight hug surrounded by friends S7E1.png Miscellaneous MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Commercials Naughty or Nice 2011 Discord profile.png|In which he's mistakenly labeled as a "dragon" 8 bit Hub Promo - 8 bit commercial A wild Discord has appeared.png Hub Promo - 8 bit commercial Twilight vs Discord.png Hub Promo - 8 bit commercial Energy Blast.png|Elements of Harmony attack! Hub Promo - 8 bit commercial You Win.png Hub Promo - 8 bit commercial Pinkie Victorious.png Software Protect the Pies game title screen.png Protect the pies gameplay.png Discord in Magical Match three game.png Discord stealing colour in Magical Match three game.png Promotional images Celestia Hub fall 2011 promotional video S2E1.png The Hub promotional image for The Return of Harmony Part 1.jpg|Promotional image from the Hub. Big baddie by fyre flye-d4axlhy.jpg|Discord's Concept Art Discord Model Reference.jpg Discord Stained Glass Concept.jpg Sneak peek "Keep Calm and Flutter On" image from Entertainment Weekly.jpg Promotional main ponies about to free Discord S3E10.jpg Keep Calm and Flutter On GetGlue sticker.png Promo S3E13.png|Discord can be seen in 3 images in the background Ponies vs. Villians - Villains Design Contest WeLoveFine.png Promotional Discord as the announcer in an ad.png Discord showing a map to Twilight and Cadance S4E11.png Rainbow Dash facing towards Discord S4E11.jpg|Entertainment weekly Preview image Three's A Crowd promo Discord blue and sick.png Blue Discord MLP facebook page.png S4E11 Promo image.png Hub Facebook Discord promo.png Discord lamp S4E22.png MLP facebook page find the horseshoe.png USA Today promo S4E25.png Should the Mane 6 trust Discord.png Discord Character Page Avatar.png IDW comics Comic issue 13 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 19 page 6.jpg Comic issue 20 page 11.jpg Comic issue 24 cover A.jpg Comic issue 24 cover B.png Comic issue 24 Hot Topic cover.jpg Comic issue 24 credits page.jpg Comic issue 24 page 3.jpg Comic issue 24 page 4.jpg Comic issue 25 cover A.jpg Comic issue 25 cover A uncolored.jpg Comic issue 25 credits page.jpg Comic issue 30 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 30 credits page.jpg Comic issue 30-31 Hot Topic covers combined by Tony Fleecs.jpg Comic issue 34-37 Hot Topic covers combined by Tony Fleecs.jpg Comic issue 43 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 43 credits page.png Comic issue 44 ComicXposure cover.jpg Comic issue 48 sub cover.jpg Comic issue 48 sub cover textless.jpg Comic issue 48 credits page.png Comic issue 48 page 2.png Comic issue 48 page 3.png Comic issue 49 cover A.jpg Comic issue 49 sub cover.jpg Comic issue 49 credits page.jpg Comic issue 49 page 1.jpg Comic issue 49 page 2.jpg Comic issue 49 page 3.jpg Comic issue 49 page 4-5.jpg Comic issue 50 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 50 cover RI textless.jpg Comic issue 50 Artist's Edition cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 2 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 2 subscription variant cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 2 retailer incentive variant cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 2 cover RE Jetpack.jpg Friends Forever issue 2 cover RE Microprint.jpg MLP Friends Forever Issue 3 Hastings Exclusive Cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 2 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 2 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 2 page 5.jpg Friends Forever issue 2 page 6.jpg Friends Forever issue 2 page 7.jpg Friends Forever issue 20 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 20 sub cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 20 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 20 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 20 page 2-3.jpg Friends Forever issue 20 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 20 page 5.jpg MLP Friends Forever Omnibus Volume 2 cover.jpg MLP Adventures in Friendship Volume 4.jpg Merchandise Funko Discord figure Hot Topic.png Funko Discord figure in box.png Funko Discord regular vinyl figurine.jpg Funko Discord black vinyl figurine.jpg Discord Funko POP! figure.jpg Discord & Fluttershy Figure Set Comic-Con Exclusive.jpg Discord & Fluttershy Figure Set Comic-Con Exclusive packaging.jpg Guardians of Harmony Discord figure.jpg Guardians of Harmony Discord figure packaging.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg German Season 3 Poster.jpg Season 4 poster.jpg MLP Season Five Character poster.png MLP Season 2 DVD inside Poster.png MLP Season 2 iPhone case WeLoveFine.jpg MLP Season Two Allover T-shirt front WeLoveFine.jpg Season 2 French DVD cover sideview.png Season 2 DVD back cover.png Season 3 German DVD cover sideview.png Season 3 DVD back.png Season 4 DVD cover.png Chaos is Magic poster.jpg|The MLP equivalent of a Rogues' Gallery. Legends of Equestria art print WeLoveFine.jpg|Discord in the WeLoveFine art print "Legends of Equestria" Mythical Discord T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg The Rod of Draconequus T-shirt WeLoveFine.png NYCC 2012 Return of Harmony poster.png Twilight's Kingdom Enterplay poster.png Aquarius My Little Pony Cast poster.png MLP CCG Absolute Discord booster pack.png Discord Ultra PRO deck box.jpg My Little Pony UltraPRO Villains Play Mat.jpg The Return of Harmony UK DVD.jpg Discord and the Ponyville Players Dramarama book cover.jpg Discord EvilLaugh S02E01.png|Season 2 Angel trying to pull Discord S3E10.png|Season 3 Discord wearing 3D glasses S4E02.png|Season 4 Discord thrilled to see Fluttershy S5E7.png|Season 5 Discord seething with red-eyed rage S6E25.png|Season 6 ru:Дискорд/Галерея pl:Discord/Galeria